Bat For Your Chance to Win (Terms and Conditions May Apply)
by VariousStories123
Summary: The team has been in a slump lately. Of course, to get them out of their slump, the managers come up with a devious plan that involves one cute Sawamura Eijun. (Or how Sawamura Eijun uses her first kiss as a prize.)


"E-Eijun-chan? W-What are you wearing?"

It is the stammered question of Haruichi that catches their attention, something Haruichi never did. They turned their heads, craning their necks to see the person in question. They could see Haruichi blushing, hands in front of him and- _oh_.

Everyone gaped as they saw something they thought they would never, ever see in their lifetime.

"S-Sawamura…. Are you wearing a cheerleading outfit?!"

Sawamura blushed cutely _(something the Seidou team thought they would never see, especially from a tomboy such as Sawamura)_ and fidgeted with her rather short skirt, shifting here and there. She even held a pair of pom-poms, a bright blue color that matched both her skirt and shirt. A small pout formed in her face. "S-Stop looking… It's embarrassing."

Almost everyone died then and Chris coughed into his hand before pulling up beside her, taking of his jacket. "P-Put this on."

Sawamura blinked before looking at the jacket. A slow smile graced her face before she jumped on Chris, hugging him tightly with her rather strong arms. "Chris-senpai does care!" Then she lifted her head from his chest to look up at him, eyes wide. "But Chris-senpai doesn't have to sacrifice his jacket just because he thinks I'm cold. It's rather hot today isn't it?"

Chris flushed harder at her wide doe-like eyes, looking away and trying to tug Sawamura from his chest without overly touching her too much. "T-That was not my concern. J-Just put it on."

Sawamura looked up at him with even wider eyes and Chris could see tears start to glisten. Arms tightened around him and she was snuggling into his chest again. "Chris-senpai!"

Meanwhile everyone else stared in jealousy as Sawamura cooed and cuddled Chris before putting on his jacket which fell loosely off her shoulder. A series of nosebleeds ran throughout the baseball team, making everyone run for their handkerchiefs.

Chris stared as the team hastily covered up their faces and noses before looking down at Sawamura who was cutely trying to lift up the sleeves.

He sighed.

He was going to have to protect Sawamura-chan's virtue.

 _(Again.)_

* * *

No one in practice could concentrate.

Sawamura kept on prancing around with that blasted cheerleading outfit, long and lean pitcher legs extending gracefully from her skirt and don't even start on the curves that showed because of her shirt. It was terribly distracting.

Also don't get them started when she wanted to pitch. As much as they loved their pitcher, no one wanted to see her underwear _(or at least they wouldn't admit it especially when Chris-senpai was there. That was basically asking to be murdered.)_

It was a long day for them. However towards the end, some of the female managers had waved Sawamura over, whispering conniving little plans in her ear. Sawamura had blushed like a cherry then and soon after her conversation, had set her shoulders and stalked over to talk with their coach.

They watched curiously as their coach sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before nodding.

This would be good.

* * *

Sawamura stood in front of them with the jacket off, face red and pom-poms in her hands. The coach just pushed her forward, a silent message to tell her to get it over with. She stuttered, "U-Um…"

Miyuki gave a leer. "Well? C'mon Sa-wa-mu-ra-chan~"

She got even redder at that _(_ _but from embarrassment or something else they couldn't say_ _)_. "S-Shut up Miyuki Kazuya!" she shouted before flushing even harder. She finally spoke again after a few deep breaths and- " _Themanagerstoldmetotellyouthatwhoevergetsthemostrunsinthenextgamewillgetakiss_ _!_ "

The whole entire team froze and some looked like they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Coach looked about the same. Sawamura obviously did not tell him what she was about to say. Kuramochi spoke up. "C-Come again?"

A flush. "T-The managers told me to tell you that anyone who gets the most runs next game gets a-a _k-k-kiss_ _!_ "

A moment of silence.

Then an uproar.

Everyone started to clamor over each other as Sawamura could only flush harder, looking like a red tomato. Nearby the managers were grinning and cooing at the sight while their Coach only could rub his forehead and watch.

He really hoped they wouldn't kill each other over this. He didn't think he could handle a lawsuit.

* * *

Everyone was ready to bat.

After the wager had been made, almost everyone was at the batting range, practicing with a new fervor. Meanwhile Sawamura was out pitching, face still red.

The mangers could only watch and laugh. It seemed that everyone was really excited. It was almost sad.

* * *

Finally after a few weeks of grueling batting practice and anticipation, it was time for the game. Everyone was gearing up to bat, even those who didn't really care much for it. After all, everyone wanted Sawamura's kiss. Some wanted it to protect her virtue _(_ _Kuramochi, Haruichi, Ryosuke, Jun, Masuko_ _),_ some wanted it to make her mad _(_ _Miyuki and surprisingly Furuya who was usually mellow about such things_ _),_ while others wanted it out of curiosity _(_ _Captain and Miyauchi_ _)_ and others- well they had yet to lose their first kiss _(_ _the rest of the team)._

This would be an interesting battle.

* * *

It was rough.

Everyone was gearing up to fight and they did, eyes blazing along with their runs. Chris had grudgingly put them down, eyes burning into them with a cut-throat expression. Whenever anyone went up, he would lift his thumb to his neck and mimic a terrifyingly accurate slashing motion making them shiver.

What a over-protective brother.

* * *

The game finally ended with 10 to 2. In Seidou's favor.

Coach got an interesting glint in his eye as he watched the team argue about who got the most runs.

Maybe he should have done this earlier.

* * *

Sawamura flushed red as Chris stood to give the results. "The person who gets Sawamura's kiss is…" The whole team leaned on their seats. "No one."

Silence.

Then suddenly there was an uproar as they all tried to figure out what was happening. Chris only listened to it for a second before standing up, eyes blank and furious. "No one is kissing Sawamura-chan. If you still want to, you have to get past me."

Even the bravest of the first-string sat down. Chris smiled, pleased. He ushered Sawamura next to him before escorting her out. They could still see her blushing and she asked a question as Chris led her out. "Who won Senpai?"

Everyone leaned in.

"It was a tie."

* * *

 _(It was actually Miyuki but no one needed to know that, least of all Miyuki himself.)_


End file.
